


The Hollow Heart Within

by SereneSorrow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: Being stuck in a cold, empty city all day and all night gets boring. Especially with no prey, endless rain, and a prime view of all the things he's missing out on. Of course the Hollow within is going to take any chance he can get to escape and have some fun!Unexpectedly, he finds someone to share that fun with, and it isreallyfun... ;)Or:What was supposed to be a violent bloody rampage through the streets of Karakura Town turns into a hollow's typical 'date' on the rooftops. Let's hope Kisuke knows what he's doing!
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is supposed to take place in the time between Ichigo training with Urahara and when he goes to rescue Rukia in Soul Society, but for the purposes of this story that time, what was it... one day? That actually lasts for weeks. There's no explanation for that, that's just the way it is. Yay, canon divergence!
> 
> Oh my gosh though... I've been working on this story FOREVER. I started writing it on January 1, 2019, but I think that was a month or two after I had the idea... Anyway, this story is literally just an excuse to write smut so that's going to be every chapter...
> 
> WARNINGS: You know what, I thought about it and this might count as non-con too? Or at least being tricked in some way... Well, if that's a problem for you then make up your own mind about it, let me know if it's terrible and I need to add it to the tags.

The flare of malevolent reiatsu spreading out over Karakura Town was instantly recognizable and Kisuke sighed in resignation as he set aside his tea. The evening had been so nice and calm too. Alas, his student just had to go and get himself into some kind of trouble again.

He'd hoped that the hollowfication wouldn't progress and take hold of Ichigo so soon after Kisuke had been able to stabilize him. He had streamlined the process through years of theoretical practice and he'd hoped that the rescue mission would be concluded and that there would be time for him to contact the Vizards and convince them to take his student under their wing. That way he could let the experts show Ichigo how to control his inner hollow with their greater experience. It would likely take time to gain their help, he hadn't spoken to any of the Vizards in decades, and the chance that they would take his call was slim. The month while Ichigo was away in Soul Society and out of Kisuke's reach was the perfect time to get into contact with the Vizards, and jump through whatever hoops were necessary to enlist their aid.

They'd certainly made it clear that they no longer wanted his assistance years ago, when they all realized that he was only guessing and they determined that they no longer liked any of his suggestions, they had decided to look after themselves and had gone their own way. Kisuke wasn't even sure _how_ the Vizards ultimately controlled their hollows, if they had incorporated any of his suggestions or come up with something completely unique, so he had no idea what he could suggest to Ichigo that might actually work.

Kisuke stood and made his way to the front door of the Shoten. He'd just have to see how far gone his student was and come up with something in the heat of the moment. He had plenty of binding kido at hand and a few restraints in the Shoten's basement, but hopefully such things would be a last resort.

The Shoten was on the other, farther side of town from where he judged Ichigo's current location to be, still a distance from Ichigo's home however. Good, so his family was in no danger, Isshin and the girls were still at home and safe. Isshin wouldn't have gotten involved anyway, even if Ichigo was just outside his own home, he still had no confidence in his abilities even now that he was nearly as strong as he had once been. Kisuke had spoken with him about that more than once now, asked if Isshin wanted to be involved in training Ichigo as he prepared to rescue Rukia, but over and over the former captain insisted that he wasn't ready to get involved.

As Kisuke set out toward his student he noticed that the reiatsu seeping through the streets of Karakura was different enough that Ichigo's friends would likely be unable to tell that it was him, still, if they noticed it they might come to investigate such a high signature. The Quincy at least was likely to, and so to avoid such an event as soon as Kisuke found his student where he was wandering the old boarded up storefronts that had become gang territory Kisuke threw up a hasty barrier to subtly misdirect anyone who came to investigate. It would also keep out anyone not spiritually aware as well as letting anyone currently inside the barrier leave through it and then prevent their return until the barrier was dispelled.

Kisuke followed the reiatsu leak back to it's epicenter, not difficult with Kurosaki-kun's massive reiatsu reserves and his experience in tracking the teenager's location for nearly his entire life. Kisuke stopped on the edge of a rooftop and looked down on the scene happening in the alley below.

Ichigo, or his hollow, was in the process of breaking a gangster's arm. The hollow was in full control and directing Ichigo's soul. Thankfully it seemed that the hollow had left Ichigo's body behind, hopefully at home before this little bid for freedom. The gangster screamed while the three other men around him stared in horror at the way the man's arm was twisting unnaturally, seemingly of it's own accord.

Kisuke spiked his own reiatsu before dropping to the shadowed ground a few feet away from the group. The hollow looked over at him but disdained to drop the gangster when Kisuke arrived and stepped out of the darkness to confront him, instead keeping a firm grip on the bloody man while Kisuke spoke.

"Maa~ Hollow-san. Can they even see you? I can't imagine that this is an enjoyable fight." Kisuke challenged.

The hollow gave an angry dual-toned snort as it tossed the gangster aside and turned to face him fully. As soon as the gangster was free he climbed to his feet despite the pain of a broken arm and he and his three friends raced for the end of the alley, desperate to be away from whatever phenomenon had tortured the man. Kisuke and the hollow both ignored their exit, instead observing each other carefully.

Oddly the hollow, though he was still in Ichigo's "spirit body" and therefore appearing exactly as Ichigo did, was wearing a shihakusho that was colored in reverse of Ichigo's standard attire. The clothing was more white than black, and his eyes were also a bright gold color surrounded by pitch black sclera. Inner hollows were truly fascinating, full hollows eyes were hidden by their masks, just a bit of color glowing in the depths of the eye holes. Kisuke didn't have enough first hand experience with higher level, more human appearing, hollows to know if black sclera was at all customary outside of the Vizard's inner hollows. As such, Kisuke couldn't help wanting a closer look at those eyes, just as he couldn't help wishing he could take a scan of the reishi that made up his shihakusho. He wondered if there was a different alignment to the particles in this condition, and what exactly conducted the change in coloration. Kisuke also wondered what this hollow actually looked like, outside of Ichigo. With a silent chuckle to himself Kisuke shook himself out of his hypotheses and refocused on the hollow's words.

Oh, threats.

"how 'bout you quit starin' an' let me gut ya'?" The hollow said as he drew his sword from over his shoulder, the bandages not yet falling away from the blade.

"Is that any way to talk to your sensei? After all, I am the one who caused Ichigo's hollowfication, therefore one could say that I am the person who freed you." Kisuke rejoined.

"You?" Hollow-san scoffed. "I don' need ya', I woulda' got out eventually!" The hollow mocked his presumption apparently, and Kisuke blinked at this.

He knew Masaki had passed on some of the hollow reiatsu that had infused her soul after that attack all those years ago to Ichigo. From what he'd understood from the original Vizards before they'd rejected his assistance, their zanpakuto were converted into hollows.

_'Did a fully conscious hollow always exist alongside Ichigo's soul? Could that be possible, or was he hollowfied in the same instant that he'd gained his temporary soul reaper powers from Rukia?' Is Ichigo's hollow a separate entity entirely? A third being, trapped in his soulscape?'_ So many questions he wished that he could find answers to.

"Yer not even payin' attention! Come on!" The hollow shouted at him.

He really needed to stop distracting himself with these tangential thoughts, Kisuke mused as he barely drew Benihime quickly enough to block the hollow's blade. Like Ichigo's robes the zanpakutou was colored in inverse. He wondered if this was a point for or against the hollow and the sword being the same entity. High level hollows possessed something like a zanpakutou that was not a real zanpakutou, _was this blade something like?_ It couldn't be an entirely separate zanpakutou, but if the hollow and the sword were one and the same then was this still Ichigo's sword, _just somehow altered in appearance?_

These thoughts streamed through Kisuke's mind as he easily parried, the hollow's slow movements easy for someone of Kisuke's training and experience to see. He appeared more skilled, and more instinctual than Ichigo but was nowhere near the expert swordsman that most zanpakutou spirits were, a point towards this hollow being an entity unto itself. Well he didn't know the name of Ichigo's zanpakutou, he didn't know if Ichigo knew it either, but in case this hollow truly was separate from Ichigo's zanpakutou Kisuke decided that he would refer to the entity as 'Hichigo' in his mind until such time as he determined the hollow's true identity.

"This is boring! Stop dodging and fight!" Hichigo screamed as he swung again and again, met only with Kisuke's retreats.

Hichigo was clearly getting frustrated and with a furious roar and a wild swing a wave of reiatsu was sent hurtling towards him. Kisuke only managed to duck far enough out of the way of the attack because it was nearly identical to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, and the storefront behind where he'd been standing was rent in two and the collapsing walls were suddenly consumed by a burst of flames. Someone must have neglected to disconnect the gas lines when they closed, Kisuke blinked wide eyed at the fireball.

If the hollow was as inexperienced as Ichigo then he shouldn't be too much trouble for Kisuke to defeat and contain, but the damage to the battleground they would create in the surrounding area would be a substantial problem. He was trying to keep a low profile here after all. Kisuke needed to find a way to end this quickly and contain the hollow, but it was still best for Ichigo to remain unaware of his hollow until the Visards agreed to train him and explain what it was like to have an inner hollow.

Surprisingly this area was likely the best place for their fight. There were the fewest eyes of any kind in this area of the city. The hollow's shrieking laughter bounced off the walls around them but there was no one around to hear it.

"Are ya' just going to dodge everything?" Hichigo called out as he swung the large blade again, and this time Kisuke blocked it with his own shikai and was relieved to see that the blast of reiatsu soared over the rooftops until it dissipated against his barrier.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Kisuke teased as he tried to keep himself high in the air to lure more of Hichigo's attacks above the buildings.

"Come on! I know you can fight better than this! I've seen you!" Hichigo yelled, twirling his blade and sending yet another Getsuga Tensho at him.

"Now, now, I'm simply worried about collateral damage Hollow-san! This isn't an appropriate battlefield!" Kisuke called in response.

Kisuke dodged it since it was on a trajectory that sent it just over the top of the next building behind him, only clipping a corner and sending a few bricks falling to shatter against the ground, and readied his own blade. Leveling it up at the hollow who now stood in the air above and before him he shunpo'd forward and slashed at Hichigo, who caught his blade and managed to toss him back with greater physical strength than Kisuke had felt from Ichigo himself. As Kisuke skidded back down the street he kept his guard up, already plotting out his next attack. He would come around at the hollow from another side, and test how his reflexes truly compared to Ichigo's.

As Kisuke slashed again at Hichigo's shoulder from the right, only for the hollow to spin and catch his blade again, Kisuke acknowledged that Hichigo seemed to have as much experience with Kisuke as an opponent as Ichigo did. So the hollow was able to learn as Ichigo learned, but could also learn on his own. Kisuke lept back and put more space between himself and the hollow, taking stock of the situation.

The wide grin on Ichigo's face was startlingly out of place. There was a cruel tilt to his lips but what Kisuke found the most surprising was that the hollow seemed clearly happy. He was truly enjoying himself, and Kisuke didn't think that he had ever seen Ichigo so genuinely happy as Hichigo was now. Though belatedly Kisuke realized that the bigger of Ichigo's small smiles that he had seen had been released when they had been sparring or when he had achieved some goal in his training. So the closest that Ichigo ever was to being happy, at least as far as Kisuke had ever seen, was while fighting to get stronger.

Kisuke felt a pang of guilt at that realization, he needed Ichigo to fight his war, his enemy. He had even covertly had a hand in the young man's creation, but even he who had once not been able to understand the value that there was in each person's life could feel that Ichigo was a genuinely good person at this point. No matter what previous influence Kisuke had in crafting this warrior in the past, he was actively manipulating the young man himself in ways overtly detrimental to his well being. He had enough trouble sleeping as it was, yet here he was, piling on more sins.

He shouldn't let Hichigo draw things out, the sooner he subdued the hollow the sooner he could get his student back to his home and family. It was impressive how much better at meeting his attacks and countering them the hollow was than Ichigo but Kisuke had two centuries of experience with a blade. Once he got serious the hollow couldn't keep Kisuke from sliding past his guard and striking his wrist hard enough to loosen his grip on his zanpakutou. The hollow growled discontentedly as he tried to keep the cleaver from slipping out of his fingers, his other hand clawing toward Kisuke's face until Kisuke struck his chest with the heel of his hand and sent a blast of reiatsu through him. The blow made the hollow stumble back and Kisuke finally struck the blade from his hand, twisting his own blade around the hollow's arm and flipping him around as one leg kicked the hollow's legs out and tipped his balance. Hichigo fell, struggling all the way to the rooftop even with Kisuke's weight above him to keep him in place.

Even disarmed and pinned down the hollow was strong, possibly even growing stronger. Kisuke scowled to himself as Hichigo's reiatsu rose, like he was pumping it up on purpose, Ichigo certainly didn't have that kind of control yet and the difference between them was both surprising and not. He had to stop this before not just Ichigo's friends and other hollows but Soul Society itself started picking up on the disturbance.

He didn't think that anything he had back at the Shoten would be enough after all to contain a hollow with Ichigo's ability for exponential improvement, and he needed to get Ichigo back in command of his own soul before morning ideally, but before he was set to go to Soul Society at the latest. If he couldn't solve this problem _fast_ there would be _questions!_ A spontaneous thought took over him, and he leaned forward over the hollow as it fought to dislodge Kisuke from his back. He caught the hollow's eyes for the briefest moment that Hichigo was still and recalled the excitement and passion in his eyes due to their fight.

The hollow had known him, how to fight him, based on Ichigo's previous experience. He had been excited to try to best Kisuke himself, and all that battle frenzy in young men often translated to another kind of passion. Perhaps it was worth a try, to stop the hollow before they drew attention. Letting the hollow slip slightly to an angle on its side when he continued to struggle Kisuke slid one hand over Hichigo's hip and cupped the front of Hichigo's hakama.

Bingo.

Kisuke had guessed correctly, their fight had _definitely_ left Hichigo hard. The second that Kisuke grabbed him Hichigo had frozen in shock.

"Hey!" Hichigo 'complained' when his hips jerked reflexively under Kisuke's hand, a note of confusion accompanying the wash of anger in his voice even as his cheeks colored.

With another hard shove that was still not enough to dislodge him, Hichigo looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes at Kisuke.

"The Hell do ya' think you're doing?" The hollow demanded as he squirmed, Kisuke had started massaging the bulge in his pants and he liked the way the hollow shifted uneasily but willingly beneath him.

"Oho~ Just trying to find something else you'd like to do more than fighting." Kisuke answered teasingly.

He squeezed again, and harder to interrupt Hichigo's next words, eliciting a groan as desire for something other than Kisuke's disembowelment glazed Hichigo's golden eyes.

"Looks like I _have_ found something." Kisuke purred as he leaned forward over Hichigo.

The Hollow was far less tensed up now, and Kisuke dared to release his grip on Hichigo's arm, trusting his legs and body weight to hold Hichigo in place as he reached around him with both hands. He untied the hakama and slipped his hand inside to take a hold of the hard, throbbing flesh between Hichigo's legs. The sounds Hichigo made as Kisuke stroked him went straight to Kisuke's own dick and he found himself instantly hard and grinding against the young hollow's backside.

The more he played with the hollow below him the more his own breath quickened, and he started to imagine himself pumping deep inside the limber young body beneath him. Hichigo's cheek rested against the roof below them and one golden eye stared intensely up at him, Hichigo's lips parted and his breathing coming hard as he clawed at the rooftop.

"Kisuke." The hollow managed to gasp, the lust in that dark and shining eye mesmerizing the shopkeeper.

His hands slid around Hichigo's hips, sliding the hakama down to expose his backside, and Kisuke used his saliva which was all he had on hand to soften the entrance of his fingers into Hichigo's tight passage. The hollow didn't fight him off, even with more room to move and less leverage on Kisuke's part. The fighting instinct that had fueled his previous attempt to rampage through town and their fight had been thoroughly flipped to fulfill a different need, now all Kisuke had to do was wear him out and his student would be back in control of his own soul.

Kisuke told himself that was the only reason that he stretched his student's body and sank his own dick into his virgin heat. He knew that he was deluding himself, but he needed to believe it right now. Hichigo bucked underneath him with every inch that slowly slid deeper into his body, gasping, choking, and clutching at the rooftop to steady himself. Even the hollow was overwhelmed by the experience of losing his virginity.

He didn't wait long to let Hichigo adjust, as soon as he was fully inside Kisuke drew back and _slammed_ back in, almost violently like the fight that Hichigo had so enjoyed. The hollow's black and gold eyes rolled as he threw his head back, mouth open as he seemed to bite and snap at nothing, claws digging into the rooftop and deepening the furrows that he had already made. Soon enough the hollow adjusted and learned the rhythm, meeting Kisuke's thrusts mindlessly as he chased the pleasure Kisuke was offering.

The loose white shihakusho slipped down Hichigo's shoulders and Kisuke abstractly admired the bare skin and the disarrayed look of Ichigo's body as Hichigo panted and writhed on his dick like an animal in heat. Eyes glazed with pleasure the hollow below him jerked in surprise when Kisuke's hand wrapped around his own dick again and stroked with saliva slicked fingers in time with his thrusts.

Kisuke had to hold himself back from releasing too soon, the supple young body beneath him teasing him with unconsciously tightening and loosening muscles around his dick. He stroked Hichigo more harshly, his grip tightening and the hollow shrieked and bucked beneath him, chasing his release violently until he came. The hollow shook and trembled through it like any whole soul and Kisuke filed the observation away for later as he filled Hichigo's vice-like heat with his own release.

He breathed steadily to lower his racing heart rate as Hichigo collapsed languid and sated beneath him. Kisuke watched his back heaving for breath and couldn't help teasing his release covered fingertips along the hollow's lips, curious when a tongue flicked out to taste. It was a shy movement, not the hollow's whole tongue, just the tip meeting his fingers and lightly tracing them as Hichigo blinked sleepily with one golden eye still watching him.

Falling asleep, finally subdued, the hollow didn't do more than shudder and make a small grumble of complaint when Kisuke pulled out of him and started straightening out their clothing and properly redressed Ichigo's spirit body. By the time Kisuke was pulling the hollow into his arms Hichigo had fallen completely sound asleep and Kisuke had to sling his zanpakutou over his own shoulder in order to return the boy's soul to his body.

The Kurosaki house was dark and quiet, when he reached it on the other side of town. Kisuke had no trouble slipping into his student's bedroom through the open and waiting window and he was relieved to see that the hollow had left Ichigo's body securely in bed. He was able to easily drop his student's soul back into his body and the zanpakutou disappeared from his back on its own, leaving Kisuke staring down at his student. Ichigo looked different now, hair no longer mussed and not flushed or ragged from what his spirit body had just been through and Kisuke wondered if Ichigo would have any memory of tonight's events or if the hollow had taken such complete control that Ichigo would have no idea what Kisuke had done with his body.

Feeling unsure, Kisuke wondered which was worse, Ichigo knowing or remaining completely oblivious. There was nothing he could do about it tonight however, he would simply have to wait and see if Ichigo said anything about it the next time he came to the Shoten, for now he should let his student sleep.

Briefly, Kisuke's gaze lifted up to take in the space around him, having never been inside Ichigo's bedroom before. It was tidy and neat, as well as sparse, but he was reminded not to linger by a sound in another room of one of the house's other occupants. Not wanting to be noticed by Ichigo's sisters or his former colleague Kisuke slipped quietly out of the room and didn't look back as he returned home, thinking of the cold tea that he'd left unfinished and deciding that it would be better if he just went to his own bed as well.

***

One golden eye cracked open the moment Ichigo's mentor left the room, and the hollow tracked the blonde man's progress away from the Kurosaki house. With a grumble at being left to clean himself up after such a confusing and stimulating experience the hollow slipped back out of Ichigo's body and stumbled into the bathroom on weak legs, starting the shower and stripping the shihakusho from his body. Looking at himself in the mirror he took in the abraded skin and dirt. He didn't feel angry about it though, and the hollow shook his head at that strangeness as he turned from the mirror and stepped into the warm shower and let the water wash away the dirt.

His fingers drifted down to the flesh between his legs as he contemplated what had happened with an unintended blush to his face. He knew about sex of course, but he hadn't given it much thought, he'd only ever been interested in fighting and killing and devouring souls. He never thought that he would experience such a thing himself, only assumed that he would know of Ichigo's own experiences with such a thing. The flesh under his fingertips was soft and sensitive, and it made him shiver the more he touched it, almost making his knees buckle and the hollow leaned heavily against the cool shower tile as one hand drifted around behind him instead.

Probing the hole his finger slipped inside the stretched passage and he gasped at the feeling, for some reason not expecting it to feel pleasant. He slid down the wall to the floor, letting the spray of water slide over land on his skin while he watched from between his spread legs as a trail of liquid begin to slide out of him. That soul reaper, he'd left this claim inside him, and the hollow somehow found that it satisfied something inside him that he hadn't realized was in need. He felt just a little less empty now than he had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually meant to post this two days ago... I've been having sooo much internet trouble... :(  
> Anyway, all four chapters are already written, so one chapter a month, sometime around day 7 or 8 or 9.


	2. Chapter 2

That stupid King!

Frustration bubbled up inside of him as Ichigo and that Quincy bastard drove him away. He ducked into another skyscraper as they kept training, Ichigo content in the belief that he was an invader. The thickheaded human didn't even guess that _he_ was a part of Ichigo too! Of course the Quincy would let him go on believing his stupid first impression, the old man wanted Ichigo to stay away from soul reapers, wanted him to get in and out of Soul Society as quickly as possible and forget all about his zanpakutō and becoming a real soul reaper as soon as he got back.

The hollow growled, eyes scrunched tight in a glare and lips peeling back from his teeth as his fists clenched in rage. He wanted to tear that damn Quincy to pieces but the old man always seemed to get the upper hand when they fought, somehow winning and making the hollow retreat.

Kicking the wall and tossing things around the room without care for how it might damage his King's soul the hollow raged for hours while Ichigo finished training and returned home for a meal and homework. All the while the hollow thrashed, wanting nothing more than to rip into his King and take his place, to destroy everything he cared about in revenge for his disdain.

There was an itch under his skin that his tantrums couldn't satisfy and he paced, the frustration building up and up until he couldn't stand it any longer. The moment Ichigo fell asleep the hollow was clawing his way to the surface, dragging himself out of the human's body and running blindly from the house, chest heaving with desperate breaths. He needed to fight something, to break something, he needed to release all of this pent up rage and frustration at his King.

There were hollows tonight, a whole group of them gathered around an empty park where a single ghost was hiding. He cut through them with his blade, slicing limbs instead of masks until the weaklings writhed helplessly on the ground and howled their rage at him. They started regenerating and he waited, teeth grinding while his prey recovered. They wouldn't give him any kind of real fight but they were better than nothing, at least he could torment them for a while.

He dragged a purple lizard-like one by the tail and sliced its belly open, dodging newly regenerated claws and tombstone teeth. He punched it in the face and lept after one of the others as the green tentacled thing attempted to escape to Hueco Mundo, tossing it easily back to the ground on top of another grey fishy thing.

He huffed a slightly easier breath, no less incensed than he had been before but finally loosening up a bit with the action. At this rate maybe he would blow off enough steam to forget about King's stupidity. He raised his blade to saw off another arm at the shoulder when a line of red light shot past him and shattered the weak hollow's mask.

Eyes widening in shock and rage as he caught the edge of reiatsu and recognized the caster of that blast of kido the hollow spun around with a growl building in his throat as his eyes scanned the darkness for Urahara Kisuke. The man clip-clopped forward in his geta, not bothering to hide any longer now that he had gained the hollow's undivided attention.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The hollow demanded, furious to lose his prey. They were all using the distraction to scamper away, too afraid of him and the powerful soul reaper to try to eat either of them.

"Ah, Hollow-san, I couldn't help being worried when I felt your reiatsu. You know I can't have my favorite student getting hurt before his big trip!" The secretive man said with a smile.

Of course, couldn't have King incapacitated enough to miss invading the home of the soul reapers to rescue his foolish friend. The hollow scoffed, hand tightening in its grip on his blade. The man had stolen his prey, so he would just have to take their place, and the hollow was determined to make him bleed this time.

Rushing at the man he swung for Urahara's head, cursing when the man deftly ducked away and turned with his own blade already raised to catch Zangetsu. Sparks flew with the strength of the blow and the hollow kicked at the man but he was ready for that too. Fury mounting the hollow stepped faster and slashed his blade, the red and black reiatsu sloughing off in a wave toward his opponent.

Urahara dodged it easily but the hollow had expected that and was already behind him, managing to tear an inch out of that green coat with the diamond pattern. He hadn't struck quickly enough to catch flesh, and there was no blood, not even a scratch. The hollow fumed as their blades met again, rage-filled eyes meeting a steady shadowed gaze. Those eyes were studying him, and the hollow hated that his next moves were being read so easily. No matter what he tried this man just kept predicting him, and it infuriated him.

This wasn't like their last fight, he wasn't enjoying playing with the older man, he didn't want to win for the pleasure of winning but to forget his King's rejection. Still, the fight brought back memories of last time, and the hollow couldn't help the way he reacted to the soul reaper's hand on his bare arm when Urahara threw him. His breath stuttered and his blood rushed south but the hollow refused to let any sign of his distraction show to the man that challenged him now. It didn't matter that his desire to destroy had been quelled last time, after their last fight, he wouldn't let that happen again. He wanted to break and kill and destroy something.

Urahara's zanpakutō cut across his arms, legs and torso, tearing his clothing and raising blood to drip from his body in tiny rivulets. Panting from exertion and the blinding rage that was narrowing his focus to nothing beyond his opponent the hollow glared at the clever soul reaper who stood calmly at the ready for his next attack.

With a scream of rage that he barely noticed the hollow rushed madly at the reaper, strikes of his larger blade landing heavily on the thin shikomizue. He didn't know how it happened but the man got past his guard and struck Zangetsu from his hand, slamming his back against a brick wall with that thin line of steel pressing into his throat too tightly for the hollow to risk moving even in his emotion-blinded state. Vibrating in place against the blade the hollow glowered up at the man, until a knee fitted itself between his legs and the attached thigh pressed up against his hardened flesh.

The hollow's eyes blew wide without his intent to allow it and a breath escaped his lips in a hiss as Urahara's free hand slid between the folds of fabric over his chest and across his sweat dampened skin. The blade didn't leave his neck, but the reaper shifted it higher and forced his head back to avoid the cut which bared his throat. The move burned his pride and his breath rushed faster until he felt a trickle of blood slide down his neck. His hands raised toward the blade, and he was determined to shove the man away but the shockingly pleasurable sight and feel of Kisuke bending closer and his tongue licking up the trail of blood froze him.

His head dipped back farther until it hit the brick behind him and his arms dropped to clutch Kisuke's sleeves unconsciously as the man's lips trailed across his throat along the line of his own sword. The hand on his chest pressed more firmly as he lifted his blade away but the hollow didn't possess the presence of mind to take the chance to escape the soul reaper's hands. The scratch of stubble against his jaw and cheek followed Kisuke's lips to his ear and the hollow squirmed, then jolted with a start when fingers pinched his nipple.

The hollow's rage burned out, an inarticulate sound of pleasure escaping his shaking body and the blonde responded by guiding him to the ground on his hands and knees. He panted for breath, catching sight of his own pupils blown wide in the reflection of Kisuke's blade where it leaned against the wall, and trembled when the man undressed him fully this time. The clothes were used to pad the ground beneath his hands and knees and the hollow said nothing as something more slippery than saliva was used between his willingly parted legs.

It was a struggle to hold himself still as Kisuke's fingers slid inside of him one by one and he forgot everything but that feeling, solely focused on the wet slide of flesh, the heat between his legs, the pounding of his heart and his harsh breathing. He would ordinarily have been mortified by the sounds he was making, but the thought of more pleasure like the last time he had fought Kisuke kept him willingly beneath the soul reaper despite his natural instincts not to submit.

Finally, finally the man bared his own hard flesh and pushed it inside of his body and the hollow moaned, unable to control the way his body clenched and released repeatedly around the hard length inside of him. His whole body shook and lurched, his shoulders dropping farther in submission to the soul reaper as Kisuke's hips met his, fully sheathed within him.

"Oooh." The hollow moaned into the sidewalk, fingernails tearing against the ground when he was too distracted to use his hierro to strengthen them.

"Aaah." He gasped, clenching tighter around Kisuke's shaft, wanting to get used to his size first before he moved. Last time the man had started moving so quickly that the first thrusts had burned and grated, but the entrance was softer this time and instead of a rough passage everything was a silken glide that he wanted more time to accustom himself to.

Kisuke hesitated, maybe sensing something of his desire, and the fingers of one hand threaded through his hair, sliding along the shell of his ear in a way that made him shiver and brushed against his cheek as he panted for breath. Turning his head he nipped at the fingers, sucking them into his mouth and caressing them with his tongue in some instinctual need to use his mouth. He thought he might have heard Kisuke chuckle but he wasn't thinking clearly enough to be sure.

His inner muscles had relaxed enough while he was distracted that Kisuke moved, sliding out of him so slowly that he thought he would collapse from the teasing and the first quick thrust back into him popped the fingers out of his mouth just in time when his teeth snapped together over some kind of chirping sound cut off in the back of his throat. The hollow spread his legs wider and crouched lower to the ground vulnerably as the soul reaper's hands slid up and down his sides, over his shoulders and along his spine. Nails scratched lightly but didn't leave a single mark, just a tease of sensation, as the hollow's blurry gaze turned enough to catch sight of Kisuke through the tips of orange hair that had fallen over his eyes.

The blonde's eyes were shaded by his hat enough that the hollow could barely see them, he could understand the lust and pleasure in his gaze but there was some other strange look that he couldn't name. The green robes had also fallen open and he could see the clean expanse of Kisuke's chest and stomach, flat and lightly sculpted with decades worth of training. In this case the hollow didn't see the body as that of a warrior but a delicious display of a talented and experienced lover.

"Kissssuke..." The hollow slurred, wanting to turn over and touch the man with his own fingers but unable to with the strong grip of Kisuke's hands suddenly on his hips holding him in place as the blonde moved faster.

The hollow's eyes rolled back, his head twisting down to face the ground and lean his forehead against the back of his hand as he just tried to endure the overwhelming waves of pleasure sliding up his spine. He couldn't close his mouth, breathing too harshly to draw enough air through his nose, and drool slipped past his lips and dripped to the white fabric below his arms.

Kisuke kept moving faster and faster, sparks of pleasure coming closer together and the hollow could only hold on, gripping the fabric of the shihakusho below him as his neglected flesh bobbed beneath him and slapped against his belly dripping and smearing against his skin. He sobbed in need, hips twisting and squirming beneath Kisuke's hands until they drifted around him, one stroking him so lightly that he barely felt it and the other reaching lower to squeeze and massage him in ways that neither he nor his King had ever considered.

"Ah!" He shouted as he thrust back so hard in response that the soul reaper's grip pulled harshly at his sensitive flesh. He thrust back into those hands immediately in response, the harsh tugging adding a spark of pain to the pleasure that dragged along his nerves and wound him up tighter.

He couldn't control himself any longer, thrusting back and forth wildly and trying to grind against Kisuke's hands but they kept moving and one hand slid up to his belly and pressed flat with the fingers spread. Against his vulnerable stomach the touch made him gasp and a thrill of fear added to the mess of feelings and sensations bombarding him, his knees finally giving out and sending him to the ground beneath Kisuke's suddenly unbalanced weight.

Kisuke's hands barely slipped out from beneath him in time to catch himself and the hollow was able to feel Kisuke's chest pressed to his back for a moment of delicious warmth before the man pushed himself up again and adjusted the hollow's hips so that he could continue pumping into his trembling, uncoordinated body. The hollow's groans and moans were so weak and shallow that they were more like purrs, as he rode the flesh inside him. Kisuke's hands didn't dip around to his belly again, but they didn't need to, just as the hollow's vision started to dim a warm flush suffused his muscles and something inside of him exploded. He clenched around Kisuke's flesh even though the rest of his body was too weak to move and his hips stuttered just barely enough to notice as liquid pumped out of him once, twice before his sense of his own body was blinded by a a shudder from the body behind him and warm wetness flooding out inside of him.

Marking him again, the soul reaper, Kisuke was claiming him again. The hollow sighed before he passed out, completely insensate to the buzzing pleasure in his every nerve that flooded all of his empty spaces until he was completely full.

He didn't wake until he was securely back within his King's body and bed, and for just a moment he didn't know why he had woken, but then he felt the last trace of Kisuke's reiatsu drifted out of range of his senses and the hollow realized that he had subconsciously followed his lover's progress. He sighed, turning his head aside to stare out of the window. Looking out at the stars he wondered what it would feel like if Kisuke hadn't left, or if he had taken the hollow back to his own bed. His eyes drifted shut and he lost his grasp on King's body, falling back into the inner world and the skyscraper that he had made his own domain.

Even within the dark rooms that he had gathered his powers within his eyes couldn't stay open and he curled up in a pile of ragged grey blankets in one corner of the room and relaxed into a heavy sleep. In his mind the hard floor softened into the fluffy give of a futon and thin blankets under his hands became warm arms and a body pressed up behind him. He blinked blearily and looked over his shoulder to meet the eyes of a blonde soul reaper who smiled secretively back at him.

The blonde rolled him over softly and pressed lips to his as fingers pulled open his clothing and teased his skin softly. The hollow explored the blonde's body with his own hands as thoroughly as he could have wished to, following the curves and dips of muscles and tickling sensitive spots that made the blonde huff light little laughs at his curious exploration.

Things changed in a kaleidoscope of colors and the hollow sat at a low table next to the blonde who's eyes were clear to see without any silly striped hats to shade them. They smiled tentatively at each other as they sipped their warm drinks and read through a newspaper together.

Tedious chores passed by quickly with laughter between them as they cared for a shop all day and in the evening they ventured below the floors to exercise with friendly challenges and games. With swords and hand to hand they grappled until the heat between them built and they found themselves tumbling together through the dirt and stripping themselves bare to each other and fulfilled each other's every need and want.

In the pile of blankets the hollow slept on in his dreams.

His pleasant repose lasted for hours until morning and a sense of urgency made him rise. He groaned at stiff muscles as he struggled free of his King's living body and felt a warm throb in his chest at the reminder of how real it all was. He didn't want to wash himself clean and heal his sore muscles but if he didn't then the King would notice something was wrong the next time he took his soul form.

With a sigh he forced himself from his bed and vigilantly limped down the hallway to the bathroom. The shower loosened his body until it was easy to heal the last traces of strain and though he mourned the lost reminder he was relieved to feel more like himself again. Those strange thoughts weren't like him, and he resolved to shake them off immediately.

The water sliding across his sensitive skin wasn't enough to make him forget that he had a foolish King to beat some sense into and a Quincy to destroy. The hollow chuckled hollowly, determination and resolve returning with the fading of last night's memories.

***

Kisuke shook his head as he returned to the Shoten and prepared himself for bed. His limbs were weak after that very thorough tumble, and his body was satisfied more fully than he had been in years. Even now he couldn't stop picturing Ichigo's writhing body, the way thrusting into that strong young man could weaken him as he never faltered in a fight gone wrong.

The way he hadn't had the strength to support them both and they had collapsed to the ground before they had even reached the heights of their pleasure together left Kisuke breathless even in memory. The thought of that enticing body would have aroused Kisuke to readiness if he hadn't been so thoroughly exhausted already and he laughed at himself for thinking that he could go again so soon, though he idly wondered if Ichigo could.

Reclining back on his futon he scolded himself, this wasn't about making his protege his lover, it was about restoring Ichigo's body and soul to his own control. He wasn't ready yet to meet the Vizards, and there wasn't time to train him to control his hollow before he left for Soul Society in just two more days. That was all this could be, a means of keeping the hollow inside Ichigo dormant until proper control could be established, Kisuke had to remember that.

He was quite sure that if Ichigo ever learned of the way he was keeping his inner hollow contained the young man would be furious with him, he would have every right to be. Kisuke also knew that if the hollow ever harmed anyone during one of his rampages Ichigo would blame himself for it, and Kisuke was willing to endure Ichigo's hatred if it would keep Ichigo's soul free of that burden of guilt.

It was something that he had far too much experience with, and he would never want Ichigo to know that kind of suffering and self-loathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Excitement thrummed through his veins as he darted over the rooftops. Giddy with accomplishment he looked for anything that he could kill, and struck down three hollows easily. It wasn't enough, and it wouldn't get _his_ attention. The hollow hardened his reiatsu and drew on his large reserves of inner rage to project discontent and upset through the town. Slicing his blade through the abandoned building he'd chosen the hollow watched the old structure crumble into debris under his blade.

Kicking the rubble discontentedly the hollow threw himself into the destruction with abandon, getting carried away and forgetting why he'd started this in the first place. The small flare of reiatsu and clack of geta behind him announced the soul reaper's approach and the hollow remembered, straightening up immediately as the excitement returned in a flash. That's right, there was something that he wanted to share with the soul reaper.

The hollow turned to face the blonde man behind him, disturbingly wide grin in place. Stopping at the sight of his regard the soul reaper observed him a bit warily but the hollow was too excited to pay that any mind.

"What?" The hollow whined in patently false innocence. "I'm not killing anyone!" Pouting was fun, and he enjoyed playing with the man.

"I'm glad to hear it then Hollow-san~" Kisuke said from behind his fan as his shikomizue remained sheathed.

"You can stop calling me that!" He announced happily, "King gave me a name! I'm 'Shiro' now!" It wasn't very creative but it was his, all his own and given as a gift from the dominant piece of his soul.

The blonde blinked at him above the edge of his fan. "Did he now?" The man asked curiously and Shiro decided to regale him with the story of how his King gained his bankai.

Bouncing forward Shiro raised his blade and struck, knowing that the soul reaper would draw quickly enough to block it, the fan snapping shut and disappearing as the blade came out. They clashed a few times before Shiro started talking, his words painting the picture between his strikes.

"King fought the old man for ages before he figured it out! I watched the whole thing, and he did really well in the end." Shiro said as he darted around Kisuke's side, noting the calculating gaze that followed him even as the soul reaper turned more slowly to keep pace with him.

"I learned it first of course, but King takes longer to pick things up than I do." Shiro snickered at that, Ichigo really was just so _slow_ sometimes.

He skipped around Kisuke's strikes, catching only about half of them against his skin this time, and was proud of himself for his own progress against the more experienced fighter. He valiantly suppressed his smugness and flipped a half-dozen small getsuga tensho's barely as long as his blade at the older man, grinning anew as the man's eyes widened and he had to duck away, actually stumbling over a single step.

With more space Shiro took up his new favorite stance and raised his blade out in front of him, parallel to the ground as the bandage wrapped around his arm and he focused his reiatsu into the blade. He wanted to show Kisuke just how well he had learned it, so that when he saw Ichigo's bankai he wouldn't be as impressed.

"Ban-" His call was cut off by a strand of bandage that wasn't attached to his blade suddenly wrapping around his arm and sword, and Kisuke's own zanpakutō's tip pinching his throat.

"Now, now. That's a bit more energy than I can contain tonight Shiro-chan." Kisuke teased with a hard look.

The disappointment warred with the sudden blush on his face at the sound of his name on Kisuke's lips and the brief flash of annoyance-embarrassment-pleasure at the way he turned it into an endearment. He felt embarrassed but secretly thrilled at the sentimentality implied by the man's use of his name in such a manner. Happiness suffused his body and he grinned up at Kisuke as he was disarmed and nudged back until his knees buckled against a shattered piece of concrete and he found himself sitting on the piece of rubble.

Shiro stared up at Kisuke happily, excited by his lover's attention as he sheathed his own blade again and tilted his hat back to observe him. Shiro fidgeted under the regard, unsure of what Kisuke would do next and wondering if he should speak up. He had enjoyed the fight and he was disappointed that Kisuke hadn't let him show off what he and his King had learned but he was ready for what came next. The bulge in his hakama was fully visible to Kisuke and the warm length of flesh throbbed almost painfully now that his attention was on it and no longer distracted by the spar.

His hand twitched closer to his own leg, but he ruthlessly stilled the urge to touch himself in front of Kisuke, waiting for him to make the first move. He couldn't help shifting his knees apart farther though, and Kisuke's gaze dropped down to his lap, taking in the sight of his desire. Shiro bit his lip to stop from gasping at the regard, body beginning to tremble as he waited and forced himself not to squirm with want.

Kisuke stepped forward silently, one step and he was between Shiro's legs, his hands suddenly cupping Shiro's backside and pulling him forward until his bulge met one of Kisuke's legs in warm pressure that released the gasp Shiro had tried to contain. He pressed his face into Kisuke's abdomen, burying his nose in the green fabric and breathing deeply of Kisuke's scent.

The older man's hard flesh pressed into his chest and Shiro reached for him, wanting to touch him, but Kisuke's hands slipped under his arms and lifted him slightly. He was turned around, bent over the concrete, and Kisuke's hands pressed firmly into his shoulders. Shiro understood the order to remain where he was placed and pouted at being foiled again but did as his lover wanted, waiting for his next move. Kisuke's warm hands dragged down Shiro's back and dipped into his belt, curling around to loosen it and send the hakama dropping to the ground to bare his legs entirely to the cool night air.

Shiro shivered as his breath sped up, starting when cold but slick fingers traced his opening and grunting when his instinctual reaction to buck his hips dragged his hardened flesh against the rough concrete painfully. He stilled, so that it wouldn't happen again and heard Kisuke chuckle at him while his hand caressed his backside and his fingers slid in and out of him. Shiro whined at how slowly he moved and clenched around Kisuke's fingers in a mimicry of the way he did around the man's length the last time. The fingers twisted until a flash of pleasure bolted through him and his legs went weak, relaxing him and giving Kisuke room for another finger inside him.

"Ahhhh..." Shiro sighed as he rubbed his forehead against the concrete, the cool, gritty surface grounding him as his lover stretched him wider and wider.

When Kisuke finally sank his hot flesh into him Shiro nearly blacked out, it was getting better and better each time this soul reaper plunged into him, and Shiro trembled as his body stretched to accommodate the intrusion. He hummed, pleased at being filled and when he clenched around Kisuke it was gentler this time because he was becoming used to the feeling.

"Hmmm." When Shiro tried to raise his shoulders, tried to find Kisuke's chest with his back, the soul reaper pressed his shoulders down again and Shiro obeyed. He was disappointed but Kisuke started moving almost immediately and the disappointment was forgotten as Kisuke's velvet flesh slid into and out of him over and over again.

Bracing himself in a way that unconsciously tightened his passage around his lover Shiro pushed back, determined to more equally share their pleasure this time. He wanted to do better, now that he had more experience, he wanted to be a better partner. The drag inside him was headier now that he was moving against Kisuke as well and drool pooled from his lips again he gasped for breath but he ignored the small mess he was making over his forearms, too absorbed in the way his hips met Kisuke's and the contrast of heated flesh to cool air.

"Kisuke." Shiro moaned, squashing the urge to raise himself up again and sliding one hand into his own shihakusho to pinch one of his own nipples the way Kisuke had done once before. A jolt of pleasure shot directly into his hardened flesh and he brushed his nails along the skin next.

Kisuke's hands drifted under him and parted the fabric until the sleeves were sliding down his arms and Shiro's fingers were pulled away. He was so shocked at the cold concrete against his bare chest and belly that he didn't notice at first the way Kisuke drew his arms behind him. The fabric tightening around his arms where they were pinned tightly behind him sent a surge of panicked instinct through him, urging him to fight and escape and he started thrashing but Kisuke's hand tightening around his throat stilled him. He was at the soul reaper's mercy and he knew it, panting desperately with darkening vision until Kisuke's grip fell away from his vulnerabilities and tilted him to the side enough for Kisuke's own fingers to tease one of his nipple.

It distracted him from the way he was caught and restrained, and Shiro's sight returned, though all he could see was the concrete centimeters away from his eyes and they rolled back as a particular thrust twisted into an electric shock of feeling inside of him. He bucked against the strong impulses, and he had long since lost track of his own intent to participate equally, with his arms trapped behind him he could only buck and writhe in response to Kisuke's movements and his legs were numb from the strain. Only the most sensitive and vulnerable parts of his body seemed to retain any feeling and they were overstimulated with Kisuke's touch and the cool grit of the concrete.

He couldn't control the way his hips shifted in response to Kisuke's quickening pace, the thrusts beginning to pound into him harder and push his whole body one way and then another. Shiro yelped in pain as his sensitive length grazed the concrete again but Kisuke grabbed his hips and yanked him backwards a few inches so that there was more room between his hips and the hard surface. Shiro breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Kisuke was keeping a bruising grip on his hips to prevent it from happening again and tried not to struggle against the hold badly enough for Kisuke's hands to slip.

"Hnnn... Kisuke..." Shiro whined, the heat in his own length burning in his awareness as his hands twisted in the fabric that bound them.

One hand slipped under him again and slid rough and dry against his shaft in time with Kisuke's thrusts, collecting the liquid he was dripping and sliding it around over his throbbing flesh until his grip was softer. He started squeezing and Shiro was too overwhelmed to discern the pattern that he knew the clever man above him must be following, the tightening and softening of his hand building him higher and higher until he exploded with a scream that warbled and edged into a howl.

His voice cut out suddenly, as he choked for breath when Kisuke's hand tightened harshly on his still pulsing length. Shiro collapsed in a shock of pleasure slamming through his nerves and numbing everything past the point that he could still control. The concrete and Kisuke's hands were all that kept him from hitting the ground and his cheekbone grated against the slab beneath him as Kisuke continued pumping into his unresistant body.

"Mmm..." Shiro hummed in satisfaction as the dull throb of pain in his shaft still gripped tightly in his lover's hand merged with the continuing waves of pleasure from Kisuke's hasty thrusts into his loose backside.

When Kisuke's mark filled him, liquid fire warming him from within and claiming him, Shiro sobbed dryly once at the completion. Kisuke kept thrusting in and out, the liquid sloshing and squelching out until it dripped down his thighs and cooled in the air. His oversensitive body shook until he thought that he wouldn't be able to take it any longer and then his lover finally stopped, leaning over to look him in the eye.

"Good job, Shiro-chan~" He said with a smirk. "Maybe next time we'll see that bankai."

Next time. Shiro drifted off happily, looking forward to the next time and entirely unaware of Kisuke untangling the fabric around his arms and redressing him. The fabric stuck to his thighs and was still slightly disarrayed when Ichigo's soul was dropped back into his body and Shiro would find that both arousing and irritating later when he cleaned himself up before school.

In the nest of scraps Shiro had built over the years within Ichigo's soul the hollow squirmed until he was comfortable, the pleasant soreness following him all the way into his King's inner world. He moaned at the feeling of friction against his softened flesh and twitched reflexively, hips bucking against the pile of blankets beneath him once in memory of his lover's touches.

Shiro's golden eyes blinked open and he flushed, a blue tinge to his now albino pale cheeks as one hand skimmed through white hair and the other drifted lower to cup his still sensitive length. He turned onto his back and arched against his own hand even though he couldn't pleasure himself now the way his King occasionally did. Fingers still in his hair he pulled his own head back and exposed his throat to the empty room and the memory of his lover hovering above him.

He released his shaft and spread himself vulnerably open, arms and legs wide to the imaginary image of his lover, baring himself to the thought of the blonde soul reaper. He panted harshly, eyes glazed at the thought of those shadowed grey eyes tracing over his body, weak and willing and offered to him. Shiro shuddered, hands drifting back to pull his shihakusho open, and then in sudden inspiration stripping himself entirely and sliding his blade beyond reach. He was completely helpless now, and the imaginary Kisuke drank in the sight of him, the flush of blue spreading down his throat and chest and his limp flesh between his widely parted legs. Shiro fought the urge to pull his arms close again and defend his vulnerability, letting his imaginary lover access every part of him.

He trembled and bit his lip at the thought of Kisuke's hands stroking all over him, every inch, until he could become hard again and the vision would sink into him and please them both until they curled up sated together here in his nest. The one place that was almost his own that he claimed as safe and special.

Shiro was so distracted by the fantasy that he didn't even notice his flesh hardening again, until the painfully sensitive skin brushed his belly and he flinched, gasping harshly at the touch. His legs shook as he fought to keep them wide open for the lover he envisioned, not daring to touch himself without the blonde phantom's permission. He tried not to move but he couldn't help squirming and writhing beneath the regard of the man who wasn't there, the blue flush to his skin growing darker and his hard flesh became not red but blue with its engorgement.

Kisuke was a scientist, Shiro remembered. Always curious about things and wanting a closer look. As soon as the thought entered his mind the vision of his lover was bending over him to study his shaft, hands on the blankets to either side of Shiro's hips but not touching him as Kisuke's face hovered directly over the blue length of flesh.

Finally, Shiro's whole body jerked up uncontrollably when those imaginary fingers just barely touched his flesh, and Shiro's breath rushed in and out of drooling lips as Kisuke's fingertips pressed into him. The pressure darkened the blue tint to purple in places and Shiro twitched away from and toward the hand that barely touched him. A whine startled him as his muscles strained to keep himself still, blurry eyes watching the vision of his lover inspect his body while he restrained himself willingly.

It was too much, he couldn't take the imagined puff of breath against his flesh and his whole body lifted briefly from the nest as dark tinted liquid spurted out of him with every pulse of blinding pleasure that shook him under his lover's touch and gaze.

When it was finally over Shiro couldn't move, blind to even the wall above him he lay still prone and vulnerable, unable to worry about the old man or his King possibly seeing him this way. Dark liquid dried on his chest and belly, even his cheek, and Shiro let it cool as he stared at the spectre of his lover above him.

He realized, too exhausted to freak out, that lust wouldn't leave him exposed this way. Not to anyone, not to someone who could overpower him so easily. He struggled with the emotion for only a moment more, until he named it, love.

Too tired to worry, Shiro curled into the blankets, skin still bare but covered now in one of the ratty old pieces of cloth. His nose buried in one of the soft folds Shiro let still nearly blind eyes close in exhaustion, he needed to sleep now if he was going to wake up in time to clean and heal King's soul body before he woke in the morning. He had to be practical, emotional revelations could freak him out later.

Love. The hollow was in _love_.


End file.
